


We wanderers

by linzhishu



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5334599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linzhishu/pseuds/linzhishu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>风流人渣浪荡子×傲慢正直贵公子。<br/>绝对原装的两个人，假设韦翰第一次勾引女仆时，被达西撞到现场，尚且青涩的韦翰为了封口，把达西拖下了水。</p>
            </blockquote>





	We wanderers

那开始于一个普通的下午，阳光下的一切都和平常别无二致。  
达西原本只是为了学校的一点事情去找韦翰，当他推开半掩的房门时，却看见韦翰正抱着女仆坐在椅子上，两人衣衫半褪，耳鬓厮磨。  
被撞破的两人显露截然不同的反应，那个达西都没看清脸的女仆发出一声压抑的惊呼，抱起衣服一头从他身边逃跑出门。  
韦翰的脸上也闪过一丝紧张，但很快就消失了，取而代之的是玩味的笑容：“菲茨威廉，你不会想去告诉达西先生的吧？”  
达西抿紧了唇，谴责地看着他。韦翰站起来整了整衣服，满不在乎地说：“得了，别这么严肃，男女交合是天经地义的事情，”俊美的少年眉梢唇角都是狭促的笑，“你还没尝过吧？”  
达西气得脸都红了，怒道：“你该为此感到羞耻！”  
他们都还年少，达西不够成熟，韦翰也还没手腕圆滑。达西没看出韦翰的虚张声势，韦翰靠过来，低笑着说：“要不要我教教你？”  
韦翰把他压在门板上，顺手锁上门，手伸进他的衣服里，达西诧异而惊慌，“乔治，别……”  
他没把这句话说完，韦翰已经握住他的要害。  
达西的确从来没经受过这些，灵巧的爱抚，暧昧的亲吻，还有充满快感的释放，主导了它的韦翰没立刻放开达西，而是拥着他，把下巴搁在他肩上，在他耳边笑道：“你不会告诉达西先生今天发生了什么，对吧？”  
达西惨白着脸，一把推开他，拧开门把出去了。

有过第一次之后，第二次也很容易。有了开头，自然可以更进一步。再然后，就平凡地融入到了日常生活中。  
达西反复告诉自己应该立刻结束这种不正当关系，训诫韦翰也回到正途，但韦翰总是用行动代替语言，让达西无法抗拒。  
同时韦翰在达西面前越来越不加掩饰，达西为他逐渐看清的韦翰的另一面心惊，那薄情、傲慢、毫无羞耻心并高高在上的另一面。  
他憎恨自己被韦翰所引诱，憎恨自己的贪恋与渴求，对主的背弃、对父亲的欺瞒让他内心充满沉重的负荷。  
韦翰在面对旁人时总是乖巧有礼，这让他格外令人喜爱，达西一度认为父亲怜爱他更甚自己，但韦翰鲜少流露的另一面显示，他对这份爱所抱的并不是感激而是洋洋得意。  
达西试着旁敲侧击提醒父亲韦翰的真面目，但毫无成效，他也无法把这些宣之于口，从他第一次被韦翰拖下水，就已经成了韦翰的共犯，他不敢面对揭露的后果又越加鄙薄自己的胆怯。只能眼睁睁看着韦翰挥霍父亲的宠爱。

那时的达西比成年后显得更加严肃苦闷，几乎可以说是沉默孤僻地渡过如履薄冰的少年期，逐渐变得铁石心肠，或者说，他期望自己变成这个样子。  
父亲去世后韦翰已经不在彭伯里了，老达西先生在世时让韦翰过的富足，去世也给他留下足以安身立命的基础，遗嘱中为他安排了一个相当优渥的牧师职位。  
韦翰对他说无意接受圣职，那时就在他的床上，只穿了一条宽松的睡裤，轻佻又调侃地大笑：“你觉得我做的来吗？一位牧师？”  
达西不想附和他的讽刺，显得自己父亲的爱是多么盲目和轻贱。  
韦翰无视达西冰冷的脸色，他早就习惯了，轻松地说：“我不要这个职位，给我一笔钱吧，菲茨威廉。”  
达西知道韦翰的想法，韦翰身上充满不羁和渴望，他从小就在彭伯里长大，现在他甩脱了一切枷锁，想出去冒险。  
达西同意了。  
达西比韦翰本人更清楚，韦翰这个人是不可能在经济上独立的，他的学历和聪明或许足以让他过上一般吃穿不愁的日子，但老达西先生太宠爱他了，把他当另一个儿子一样养大，他已经过惯了富裕的生活。

直到韦翰离开之后，达西才明白他那时的想法意味着什么。  
韦翰固然长袖善舞，但谎言总没法长久维持，何况当事人不在的情况下。有关韦翰的流言逐渐传开，彭伯里及附近小镇为他离去而伤心的姑娘有好几个，此时才知道自己并不是他的唯一。  
达西感觉像被扇了一耳光。  
多么的可笑，韦翰只在他面前完全坦诚、不加防备，他在轻蔑着韦翰的放荡的同时也为驯服了他而得意，但其实他早就坠入韦翰用笑容、言语和浅薄的情欲编织的网中。  
达西想起了最初的目的。韦翰把他拖下水，只是为了封他的口而已。

如达西所料，韦翰把钱挥霍尽后，第一个念头就是回彭伯里。他根本没意识到自己身份的改变。  
达西还记得自己第一次给他钱。老达西先生去世，韦翰离开彭伯里后，他们第一次重逢，韦翰玩笑般叫他：“达西先生。”  
以前他们相处时，韦翰会煞有介事的叫他“小达西先生”，严肃的称呼辅以不庄重的口吻，暧昧气流在他耳廓颈边流连不去，他在羞耻中也感到禁忌的刺激。  
现在他是唯一的达西先生了。  
韦翰过的不太好，显然并不像在彭伯里那样养尊处优，但很精神，很快活，吻他时显得神采飞扬。  
因此对比更加强烈，第二天早晨起身后，达西把钱币扔在枕头上时，韦翰失尽血色、狼狈不堪的面容。  
俯视着韦翰，达西感到带着恨的快意。

后来达西才想到他的举动有多残酷。而当时，韦翰一言不发，很久才从唇角找回轻佻的笑，捡起钱币离开，达西不过是轻视地冷酷地想，韦翰不就是为了这个。  
似乎是达西的想法，为他们的关系下了结论，韦翰变得越来越轻浮而放荡，花起钱来越发不加节制，从他手中要钱时也越发恬不知耻。  
时间的流逝让达西越发沉着公正，韦翰却只堕落得越来越深，达西不知道韦翰是否是自己的举动才变成这样。  
那不成熟的示威没有拯救任何人，这种不正当的金钱与身体关系也无法宽慰任何人。  
不齿与排斥中，达西心中始终在某一个角落存着愧疚，无法对韦翰完全撒开手。

无论愿或不愿，时间都过的很快，昔年小小的姑娘，也即将进入社交界了。而达西决心为了妹妹振作起来。  
他用自己最傲慢的仪态，干净利落地对韦翰说：“不要再来找我了。”  
韦翰并没有吃惊，而是贴近他的耳朵，暧昧呢喃地说：“你会来找我的。”  
达西轻而冷地皱起眉，挺立不动，严肃周正，如同对着什么尘埃尊贵地不动声色地轻蔑。  
那浪荡子似乎被这姿态逗乐了，吃吃地笑起来，与此同时，一层薄薄的绝望从韦翰苍蓝的眼瞳中浮起。

韦翰的话很快应验了，乔治安娜告诉达西她想和韦翰私奔。  
一瞬间的惊怒让达西脊椎发寒。  
没有谁比达西更清楚韦翰的薄情与寡廉鲜耻了，凭着老达西先生的善待，韦翰那仅剩的一点良心，达西从没想过韦翰会把主意打到乔治安娜身上。  
乔治安娜完全是因为他，才会受到这样的悲惨境遇。  
她才十五岁！  
达西对韦翰从未表露出来过的仅存的愧疚怜惜全转化成了怒火，这一切原本不关乔治安娜的事！  
亲情与内疚在达西心里点燃火，达西打起全身的力气，预备和韦翰打一场战争，从他手里保护自己唯一的妹妹，但韦翰甚至没再现身，径自消失了。  
之后达西有整整三年都没再见到韦翰。

达西花了三年去抚慰妹妹、收拾心情、存封记忆，他甚至遇到一个让自己颇有好感的女子。达西以为已经完全摆脱韦翰所遗留的阴影时，韦翰再度像个噩梦般出现了。  
在麦里屯那个小镇见到韦翰，达西的震惊不可掩饰，但他强迫自己的忽视、遗忘，假装那一幕不曾存在。  
他本来可以办到，如果不是伊丽莎白小姐口中吐出为了韦翰对他的质问。  
达西并不惊讶于伊丽莎白小姐的误解，世人很容易得到错误的信息，何况韦翰存心想诱骗一个人时，几乎无人能抵挡。  
正是后一点让达西感到越加痛苦难当，韦翰的风流韵事他多少有所耳闻，伊丽莎白小姐这样徒有美貌、身无财产的女子并不在韦翰的猎艳范围内，是因为伊丽莎白小姐得到了自己的好感，他才刻意引诱。  
他想毁掉每一个自己亲近的女子。

达西不得不主动去找韦翰，就像三年前他预言过的那样。  
韦翰自然早有准备，就像国王一样在他住宿的破屋子里觐见。三年前的经历已经让达西知道，他强撑的冷漠和高傲对韦翰全无作用，他开门见山地、咬牙切齿地说：“不要牵连无辜的女士。”  
韦翰抬起下颔，轻薄地说：“那就不要给我机会啊。”  
达西扑过去揪住他的领子，撞在门板上，又扔到床上，一边撕扯他的衣服，一边粗鲁的按揉——那绝不是爱抚与亲吻，更近似搏斗与撕咬。  
韦翰躺在达西身下，一边笑着，一边灵巧地脱掉达西的衣服，手指划过，纽扣一颗颗蹦出，衣服毫无阻碍地从他手中滑落。两人差不多赤诚相对时，他却突然用力扮住达西的肩膀一翻，上下便换了位置。  
在民兵团历练过近一年后，他的体力和技巧已经比最多只是骑在马上打猎的贵族老爷达西强多了，轻易就夺回主导权。  
贴着达西的耳朵，韦翰低笑：“要从我这里毕业，你还很早呢，少爷。”

途中韦翰问：“少爷，你恨我吗？”  
这一刻达西想起很多事，包括很小的时候，他和韦翰还是关系最好的朋友和兄弟，还有他们一同长大，一起读书，一起玩耍。从小达西就羡慕韦翰的活力自由。  
但长大后他们就走上了不同的道路，想到他可怜的妹妹就无法原谅他。达西说：“你值得恨我事情的太多了。”  
他欺骗了父亲的信任，欺骗了妹妹的信任。  
——但他没有欺骗过自己。  
达西清楚这一点，他的堕落并不是因为被欺骗，只是承受不了诱惑。  
他有罪。

达西把韦翰的真正面目写在信里告诉了伊丽莎白小姐，然后感到些许安心，至少这个女孩子不会像乔治安娜一样被他所欺。  
但他放心的太早了，被勾引的是莉迪亚•班纳特，伊丽莎白小姐最小的妹妹。  
韦翰总有办法让他痛苦。  
伊丽莎白小姐的眼泪让他没办法不自责内疚，他必须得为这件事负起责任，而当他想找韦翰，才发现自己一点也不了解他，全然无从找起。  
最后他想起那位曾在韦翰与乔治安娜间牵桥搭线的管家杨太太，终于通过她找到了韦翰。  
韦翰果然和莉迪亚住在一起，初尝情欲的小姑娘完全被他降服了，天天和他腻在一起，甚至达西推门而入的时候，莉迪亚正被被韦翰撩高裙子抱在怀里。  
达西虽然一直知道他风流多情，但还是第一次亲眼看见他和女孩子在一起——除了最初的那次之外。  
他一时有点恍惚，韦翰已经放下莉迪亚，三言两语把莉迪亚哄出去，塞给她几个钱让她去买丝带。  
年仅十五岁的莉迪亚毫无警惕性，甜言蜜语就可以赖以生存，欢欢喜喜地出门去了。韦翰往床上一坐，玩味地看着达西。  
达西无力地问：“你到底想干什么？”  
韦翰轻松地说：“给我婚礼的费用，让我和莉迪亚结婚吧。”  
迎上达西不可置信的目光，韦翰坐在床上，坦荡荡地看着他：“莉迪亚是个可爱的姑娘，美丽天真，又对我迷恋顺从，简直是理想的妻子。”  
“对了，还得给我找份工作，我以后得养家呢。”韦翰轻佻地笑，给达西一个是男人都理解的眼神，“记得给我找个军团相关的，迪莉娅喜欢看我穿军装。”  
并非达西心胸狭窄，但以韦翰的累累前科，达西怎么也不相信他肯就此改过。达西质疑的目光下，韦翰的神情看不出半分勉强，难道谁还能操控他？  
在这理智的思考之余，还有一个声音在达西脑海中控诉：  
他一直想摆脱韦翰，没想到先被抛弃的人是他。

韦翰柔和的声音说：“菲茨威廉，我要结婚了，你不恭喜我吗？”  
达西一激灵，这是父亲去世后，韦翰第一次称呼他的教名。  
念及被欺骗终生的父亲，让达西彻底清醒，想起来时的目的：让韦翰愿意娶莉迪亚小姐。这已经达到了，钱从来不是问题。  
达西不想再在这里多呆一秒，摔门而出。  
韦翰坐在床沿，垂着头，放低声音：“至少我得恭喜你，菲茨威廉，你也将要结婚了，和一位好姑娘在一起，过上正常的日子，彻底摆脱我。”  
他唇角噙着笑意，那是他一贯的，风流倜傥、温柔多情的笑意，眼神却与他所说的内容截然相反，锐利雪亮，仿佛在说：你别想摆脱我。

从小韦翰就比达西圆滑世故，达西那清高的傲慢让韦翰一边嗤笑一边嫉妒，一边不遗余力地去玷污，一边为此忧心忡忡。  
他一直想教会达西点什么，但从来没做到，他的存在只是把达西变得越来越高傲冷漠，难以接近。  
挫败的同时，他也为此窃喜，这样达西就只是他的。  
但那位伊丽莎白小姐做到了，她的谴责让达西彻底的反省。一位绅士果然还是该娶位聪明美丽的妻子才对。  
从一个错误的开始，到被浪费太多的时间，最后是不了了之的结束。  
达西从未给他机会。  
而韦翰也从未允许自己让达西明白他掌握着什么。

他不会就这样离去，像达西白璧无瑕的人生上的一点尘埃被拂下。他会在他身边，像亡魂一般纠缠着他。  
永不原谅，永不忘怀。直到蒙主召唤，那时才可分开。  
他轻轻松松地下地狱，达西安安心心地上天堂——主会原谅虔诚的人。  
而他要到一个自由的地方去。

于2013.10.22


End file.
